FATE AND DESTINY-TIME: Amourshipping
by sceptileAZ
Summary: As Ash attends Serena's wedding he experiences heartbreak, confessions, change... and a wedding. Amour shipping two-shot. first fanfic
1. FATE AND DESTINY-Heartbreak Confession

Okay a few things

-This is my first fan fiction so mild criticism is encouraged.

-I do not own Pokémon. (Disclaimer)

"The Chosen One"- Speech

'The Chosen One"-thoughts

Pokémon names are in **bold.** Some words are underlined.

Flashback is in _italics._ Pokémon's speech is on **bold.**

 **FATE AND DESTINY-TIME: HEARTBREAK AND CONFESSIONS**

"Serena Yvonne do you take Calem as your husband in sickness and health, in life and death?"

Serena looked at Calem with her gaze full of love. "I do." She replied with a smile.

* * *

Ash was currently walking out of the church. 'I'm so happy for them' he thought…..he signed. Who was he kidding? When Serena had said those two words his heart had shattered to pieces. How he wished that Serena would say no and come to him… he shook his head. He was being selfish. "If only I had realized sooner..." he signed

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

 _After losing in the finals in the Kalos league, he had parted ways with his Clemont, Bonnie and Serena to go to Aloha region. Serena went to Palmero to train. And Clemont returned to his gym. After losing in the finals yet again, he returned to Kanto to think further. And that's when he realized…_

 _Ash was currently going through some photos of his journey. That's when he came across the photo taken in Geosenge town. He noticed that Serena was extremely close to him in the photo, looking at_ _him_ _. And images of his journey in Kalos flooded his mind. And that's when he realized-Serena had feelings for him. He immediately went to Kalos to meet her-_ _to confess to her_ _. He found out that Serena had become the Kalos queen ….. And was dating Calem-the present champion of Kalos. He was too late…._

- _FLASHBACK END_ -

* * *

Ash realized that tears were streaming down from his face, but he made no attempt to remove them-no one was with him now. They were in Serena's wedding with some other guy. **Pikachu** was with **Dedene** and Bonnie -she was now a famous Pokémon groomer. Clemont was now a strong gym leader. Iris was now the champion of Unova and Cilan was an S-class Connoisseur. Dawn and May had become top coordinators and were called "the princess of Sinnoh" and "the princess of Hoenn" respectively. Max was now the Petalburg city gym leader, Brock had become a Pokémon doctor and Misty was now a member of the Kanto elite four-known. He was happy for them- their dreams had come true…..unlike him. He was a failure. After all which trainer had participated in seven leagues but had not won even one? His Pokémon had not failed him…. He had failed himself. And now Serena….. if he had stayed there for one more minute he would have broken down-and would have spoiled Serena's most wonderful day in her life…..with Calem and not him.

"So this is what I get for saving the world numerous times" Ash chuckled, remembering the various time he had save the world.

Suddenly a bright light appeared and the next moment Ash found himself in a different place. And in front of him there was…..

" **Arceus**?"

* * *

 _IN THE HALL OF ORIGIN._

 ** _Arceus_** _was looking in his crystal looking at_ _his chosen one_ _. '_ _ **What have I done? No, I cannot lose the chosen one just like I lost him.**_ _'_

 _"_ _ **Palkia! Bring the chosen one here. Also bring all my children to whom I have entrusted my world**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **As you wish, father**_ _." The_ ** _Spatial Pokémon_** _replied and manipulated space, teleporting Ash to the hall of origin._

 _'_ _ **I'll have to tell him the truth. I have to make things better.**_ _'_

* * *

Ash was currently standing and staring at **Arceus**. He then looked around to see that all legendary Pokemon were there in the hall of origins. He had met all of them of them in his journeys and was surprised to see all of them gathered together.

" **Greetings Chosen One**." **Arceus** spoke. He then continued slowly " **Chosen one, there is something I must confess to you. I am the reason of your failures**."

"What do you mean by that **Arceus**?" Ash asked. Why was **Arceus** blaming himself for his failures?

" **Chosen one, you may know that after creating the world I vowed that I would not interfere in its affairs. Instead my children controlled their powers and kept a balance the world. But in case my children would go out of control due to evil humans or otherwise, I had appointed certain people to stop them and save the world. You, chosen one are also one of them-the only one of the current time. That's why I made sure that you would continue travelling from one region to another-to save the world. In Kanto, I made** **Charizard** **disobey you, in Jhoto I gave Harrison's** **Blaziken** **extra boost to win the match against you, in Hoenn I had already given special powers to Tyson's Meowth, in Sinnoh I allowed Tobias to catch Latios and Darkrai, in Unova I gave power to Trip's Riolu to evolve, In Kalos….** "

"Wait" Ash interrupted "you mean to say that you made me lose in the leagues?" Ash asked.

" **Yes** " **Arceus** replied in a low tone. " **And in Kalos I made you oblivious to Serena's feelings so you would not fall in love and stay in Kalos**."

Ash stared at **Arceus** in shock. He fell down at his knees and tears began to flow from his eyes. "Why?" he cried "Why-why did you do that?"

" **Well Chosen One** ….." **Arceus** said

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ash shouted. "HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU CRUSH MY DREAMS? HOW COULD YOU FAIL MY POKÉMON WHO WORKED SO HARD? HOW COULD YOU PREVENT ME FROM FALLING IN LOVE? All because I had to save the world? ... Why am I the only one to save the world, to sacrifice my dreams and my love and see her marry someone else? IT IS UNFAIR!"

" **Yes it is unfair Ash**." A voice spoke surprising every one present in the hall of origin. All the heads turns to the source of the voice.

" **Mewtwo**? **What are you doing here**?" **Moltres** questioned. " **This place is only for the Pokémon** **chosen and created by Arceus**."

" **Well I'm not come here to sit and 'balance' the world like you. I have come here to stand for my friend-who showed me that all humans are not evil. At one time or the other he has also helped all of you present here. And this is how you repay him?** " **Mewtwo** asked causing all the other legendries to lower their head in guilt. Then **Mewtwo** looked at **Arceus** , " **Once I had lost faith in Pokémon. But now I have lost faith in their** **creator**."

" **Mewtwo** , **I have realized my mistake. I want to make things better**." **Arceus** replied

"You cannot make thing better **Arceus**." Ash replied. "It's all over. Just let me be." Ash spoke out.

" **But what if I could make it better Ash? What if you could get the things you deserve?** " **Arceus** questioned.


	2. FATE AND DESTINY:Change and The WEDDING

**FATE AND DESTINY-TIME: CHANGE AND THE WEDDING.**

"You cannot make thing better **Arceus**." Ash replied. "It's all over. Just let me be." Ash spoke slowly.

" **But what if I could make it better Ash? What if you could get the things you deserve?** " **Arceus** questioned. He continued, " **I can use my power and that of my children to change the past.** "

" **But father** ," **Uxie** the **Knowledge Pokémon** asked, " **if you change the past wouldn't it cause chaos? Even a small change in the past can have a large effect in the present**."

" **Yes my child**." Arceus answered, " **It would have a huge effect. In fact all the things that have happened in this timeline from the time I change the past till now will be void. Except for me, the** **Creation Trio** **and** **Celebi** **all of you will perish**."

"I don't want that to happen! I don't want all of you to die because of me!" Ash shouted. The Pokémon were moved with Ash's kindness. But **Mewtwo** chuckled. " **You do not understand Ash. It is true that all of us Pokémon and humans alike will disappear, including you. But we will not die, but will be reborn. In a different timeline where things will be different for all of us** **. It will be just like a reboot of the series**." Mewtwo spoke  breaking the fourth wall.

" **How did you know all this**?" **Dialga** questioned. Except for him no one had such knowledge of time as **Mewtwo** had. **Mewtwo** only smirked at him in return.

" **Well then we must begin**." **Arceus** said. " **Farewell my children. And chosen one, I promise that it will all be better**."

Suddenly Arceus disappeared in a bright white light. As soon as it was gone all the Pokémon started to change into golden dust and started disappearing.

" **Well, I guess this is it, Ash. I hope that in the new timeline you are still my friend. We will meet again**." **Mewtwo** said to Ash as he faded away.

Suddenly Ash was blinded by a bright light….

* * *

"Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash looked at the person who called him. It was professor Oak dressed as a pastor. Ash looked around-he was in the church. But what was he doing at the altar? 'Brock? Gary? Tracey? Why are they behind me? And why is **Pikachu** wearing a coat and a tie? He looks funny but cute. Wait… what am I wearing?' Ash thought as he looked at him. Instead of a brown tuxedo he was wearing a pitch black one-which looked better according to him. He then looked at the people in the church. His mom... and  dad? All of his friends-travelling companions, their rivals and his rivals. And Lance, Steven Stone, Cynthia, Aria and Diantha? What were the champions doing in Serena's wedding? Aria was understood. But the champions? And where was Calem?

"Ash?" this time a softer voice called out and Ash immediately recognized it. He then looked to the source of the voice-Serena. The first thing he realized was that she was wearing a snow white dress with silver trimmings instead of golden ones. She was wearing a silver tiara with a blue stone in it. Although she always looked beautiful for Ash she now looked gorgeous-like a queen. He then looked into her ocean blue eyes-wait, she was worried?

Immediately Ash mind was flooded with memories- new memories. The latest one being…

 _"Ash Ketchum, do you take Serena Yvonne as your wife in sickness and health and in life and death?"_

"Yes, I do. Serena will be my wife, my everything… always." The words just slipped from the Pokémon master's mouth.

The worry on Serena's face disappeared and professor Oak smiled t Ash's words.

"Serena Yvonne do you take Ash Ketchum as your husband in sickness and health, in life and death?"

Ash looked at Serena sad saw her staring lovingly at him. And he could see pure happiness in her eyes-which he had not seen at her wedding before *cough* which never, happened. 

"Yes, I do" Serena replied. "You will be mine…always." She whispered to Ash.

"Then by the Power vested in me, I now declare you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Immediately Ash leaned forward and whispered to Serena while giving a sheepish smile "Sorry for zoning out for a while."

"I love you." Serena whispered, ignoring the apology.

"And I Love you too." Ash whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.

'Thank you **Arceus**.'

* * *

In the hall of origin **Arceus** was watching the scene in his crystal along with all the **legendary** **Pokémon**.

" **Well they sure are happy together**." **Mewtwo** commented.

" **What are you doing here** **Mewtwo**? **Shouldn't you be with your** **master**?" **Suicune** inquired.

" **Oh are you not happy to see me? I'm hurt." Mewtwo** said in a mock hurt tone. " **Well Red seems busy at his son's wedding. So I came here** " **Mewtwo** replied.

-THE END-


End file.
